


Caught

by Shyfullylustful66



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Taeil is way to cute to not want to mess with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyfullylustful66/pseuds/Shyfullylustful66
Summary: While the others are out and about Taeil try's get some "Me Time" but things don't go as planned.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Taeco in my life.

“You sure you don't wanna come?” 

 

Kyung had asked for the third time Taeil nodded his head while pushing them to the door they had just finished promotions on “Her” and he knew everyone was excited to get out and have some fun.

 

“I’ll be fine don't worry I'm just gonna relax and bath in the quiet.” Jaehyo rolled his eyes as he pushed Kyung forward.

 

“Leave him lets go! We’re wasting time!” Kyung gave him one last look and finally shrugged his shoulders heading out the door, each of them passed by to tell him what he would be missing out on but he just rolled his eyes at their antics.

 

After Minhyuk locked the door he quietly fisted the air excited that he now had the dorm to himself truth be told he was a little sad about not going but with all that was going on he hadn't been able to find some time to himself and so while he had the chance he was going to relieve some stress.

 

Running back to his room and closing the door behind him he jumped to the top bunk and curled underneath the blankets he knew the others weren't as embarrassed especially Jiho at masterbating with the others around always loudly proclaiming that no come to the bathroom for a while. He on the other hand liked to be alone for this special private time pulling his sweats and underwear down to let himself free he shuddered a bit at the coldness of his hand as he slowly tugged his Little Tae to life.

 

Biting the sleeve of his hoodie he tugged faster just because he was alone didn't mean he was going to be moaning at the top of his lungs he panted harshly mouthing whimpers into his pillow.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Hyung are you alright?”

 

His body froze his eyes grew comically as he stared at the wall he almost convinced himself that was hearing things cause there's no way-

 

“Does your stomach hurt?”

`

_ Holy.Mother.Fucking.Christ _

 

It wasn't his imagination that really was Jiho’s voice Dear God He hand! His hand! on his and Jiho was and when the hell  _ OH My Go- _

 

“Hyung did you stay cause you were feeling sick? Why didn't you say anything?” Jihoon asked sounding like a kicked puppy cause why would Taeil hide his sickness from them?

 

Taeil wanted to cry cause no it didn't have to be just Jiho, Jihoon had to be with him to!! How on earth did he not hear them come in even in his haze he should've heard them come in. But this wasn't the time for that he had to respond or else they would climb up in order to see why he wasn’t answering their questions he swallowed.

 

“W-What are you guys doing back?” It hit as soon as he asked. “Are the others back to!?” 

 

“No it's just us the others still wanted to go out but I forgot I had a new game that I wanted to play with Jihoon so we came back.” Jiho answered.

 

Taeil thanked whatever gods were nearby for this small mercy but also cursed them of all the people to come back it had to be these two if had been anyone else he had the feeling they would let him go a lot more easily than these two will but that's only if they figure out what he's doing.

 

He gave a weak cough “Ah I see ah yea I was feeling a little sick but I didn't want to ruin anyone's night so~” He hoped this would answer their question and get them out the door.

 

Jiho narrowed his eyes Taeil hadn't moved one inch since they had come in his back still turned to them his face towards the wall. “If thats so you didn't have to worry come down we can go for some soup to make you feel better.”

 

“Yea! Hyung come down let's go to the pharmacy to get you some medicine!” Jihoon who was silent before piped up excitedly at Jiho's suggestion but Taeil could only inwardly groan there was no way in hell he could move while his dick was still rock hard.

 

“Huh no that's fine I just took some medicine a moment ago and I don't feel hungry.”  _ Go Away Please Go Away!!! _ He was ready to make a deal with the devil if that's what it took to get them to go. But before he could summon anybody Jiho cleared his throat giving the top bunk a shake making Taeil’s heart jump.

 

“If that's so then me and Jihoon are gonna be in my room playing games k.” 

 

“But Hyu-”

 

“Come Jihoon we should let Taeil rest.”

 

Jihoon grumpled but seemed to comply Taeil had no way of knowing his gaze was concentrated on the wall. Their footsteps retreated and the door shut he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding putting his hand back on his cock he figured better to finish quickly before any other surprises decided to happen.

 

“Just Kidding!! Your not sick liar are you looking at porn mags!?” Jiho’s arms wrapped underneath his trapping his arms and hands in a crisscross hold pulled over the edge his sweats caught the ladder as he was pulled down lowering them to his knees. 

 

Jiho snuggled into the top of Taeil’s head as he laughed “Hyung what were you- Jihoon what's wrong?” Across from him Jihoon stood paralyzed the makane’s gaze was locked onto something just out his line of site Jiho looked over Taeil’s shoulder his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Taeil was sure this was how he was going to die his arms locked into place and his two dongsaeng staring at his Little Tae standing tall and proud. His sweats thankfully stayed put at his knees but the tears threatening to enter his eyes would surely be his doom plus it would add to the humiliation building in his chest but he was the oldest he needed to remain calm and get out of this.

 

“Let go.”

 

He hated that his voice shook but the longer this awkward silence went on the more his soul threatened to leave his body. Snapping out of his shock Jiho smiled evilly licking his lips he nuzzled Taeil closer.

 

“So this what you were doing Huh? None of us ever saw you pull one out while we were busy so you thought to stay to get some “Me Time” is that it?” Taeil blushed madly but he wasn't about to be harassed especially not by his dongsaeng he cleared his throat.

 

“Yes and there's nothing wrong with that everyone does it I just choose to do it by myself.” Jiho smiled at the fiery temper of his little hyung before looking up to Jihoon though he looked thoroughly shocked Jiho could see something else bubbling up the more he looked at Taeil.

 

“True True but it's no fun by yourself as good dongsaeng we’ll help you out. Isn't that right Jihoon?” Jihoon snapped his head up to look at Jiho surprised by the question before he could answer Taeil sputtered erratically.

 

“ He-he-Help Me?! Your out of your mind let go! Jiho Let go now!!” The Fuck they were gonna help him he struggled but Jiho being bigger and stronger it wasn't so easy a feat.

 

“Come on Hyung~ You must have been really stressed if you had to wait for all of us to leave but we ended up ruining your “Me Time” the least we can do is help you get it ALL out of your system.” Jiho whispered overly sweet into Taeil’s ear releasing one of his hands but still keeping Taeil firmly trapped he gave a soft flick to the straining cock he shivered in delight at Taeil’s anguished whimper.

 

“Jihoo-Jihoon!” Jihoon snapped to attention at the sound of his name.

 

“Jihoon help me ah? You won't do this to me will you? Let me go yea? Jihoon.” Taeil was desperate the overly large makane was his only hope surly Jihoon would save him and slap some sense into the idiot behind him. Jihoon looked at Taeil’s desperate yell for help but then caught Jiho’s eyes just behind him and gulped Jiho’s eyes were over cast with something frightening looking back at the smaller man he closed his eyes for a moment before walking closer.

 

Taeil sighed . _ Thank god one of them has some actual sense.  _ Jihoon’s shadow over took him as he approached looking at him Taeil’s hope faltered.

 

“Hyung what kind of dongsaeng would I be if I didnt help you in your time of need?”

 

**_Fuck_ **

 

“You little bastards!! Don’t think you’ll get away with this!” Despite his yelling and struggling the three of them slid to the floor or more accurately he was pulled down into Jiho’s lap while the two made themselves comfortable despite squeezing his legs Jihoon pried them open to settle himself into the middle turning around he tied the string of Taeil sweats around his ankles so there was no way to unwrap and kick Jihoon in the face.

 

Arching his back to try and hit Jiho in the face wasn't really working to his advantage especially when Jiho shook him ruffly.

 

“Stop moving before you hurt yourself.” Though he started this whole thing he wasn't actually sure what to do so when Jihoon ran a nail up the length of Taeil’s dick making the little hyung arch and moan he couldn't help but bite his lip in annoyance he wanted to make Taeil squirm.

 

“Ah!Ah!Mmm” He couldn't control himself the way Taeil shook and moaned made Jihoon feel hot inside especially the way Taeil squeezed his legs around him in effort to do who knows what so he rubbed and pulled until he ran his nail into the silt of Taeil cock.

 

Taeil arched as Jihoon dug his thumb nail into the slit of his cock and it was doing all kinds of things to him.

 

“Ah! Ah! Ple- Please no m-more” Tears were slipping down and he was sure he was drooling but it was to much he was sensitive and Jihoons light but skilled touches were driving him crazy his head was jerked to the side making him dizzy.

 

Jiho felt frustrated he wasn't getting any action Taeil squeak of “No more” beckoned him to want to look at Taeil’s face and when he did something warm dropped for his stomach into his dick Taeil had tears in his eyes and drool was coming out the sides of his mouth but god if it didn't make the smaller man look erotic as hell.

 

Taeil watched as Jiho’s eyes went dark he opened his mouth to plead with him again before he could Jiho shoved his tongue into his mouth his breath hitched as his moans came out broken as Jiho explored while simultaneously sucking on his tongue he was feeling light headed the attack on his mouth and dick were starting to overwhelm him the two gasped for breath as they pulled apart. He snapped back to Jihoon as he felt the all to familiar feeling of wanting to cum start to build up in his balls.

 

“Jihoo- Jihoon Im! Im cu-!” He squeezed his eyes shut as the jerk of the orgasm rocked his body he went lax in Jiho’s arms the blood rushed to his face at Jihoon’s cum covered hand he panted harshly gulping in as much air as he could.

 

They sat in silence for moment before Jiho pushed Taeil forward and stripped him of his hoodie and shirt Jihoon doing the same with his sweats and underwear the both of them then stripped their clothes off. Taeil shivered from the coolness of the dorm as he backed away he gulped audibly as their two straining dicks sprang from the underwear that had been trapping them crawling into a corner he called out to the two.

 

“W-What are you doing?” His voice small and shaky caught their attention they looked over to him and he jumped slightly as the hooded look in their eyes drank him in. Jiho looked at the way Taeil pulled in his legs to his chest his little hyung had his hands fisted close shaking with each intake of breath. Taeil was grabbing at whatever he could to try and cover up he smiled loving the way the smaller man quivered.

 

“I said so before didnt I we’ll make sure to help you get out all of your pent up stress.” 

 

Taeil whimpered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later when everyone returned and Kyung had exclaimed his surprise at how tired and deep in sleep Taeil was Jiho and Jihoon could only give each other a side glance while smiling slyly.

 

“He said he was feeling sick.” 


End file.
